


Your welcome.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [38]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, Disney Parody, Disney Songs, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer asks Trixie if she wants him to sing for her. To distract her from a question about his past.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289537
Kudos: 17





	Your welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidden message inside or I should say a little fourth-wall breaking ;)

Trixie looked at Lucifer. “Are you really the devil?” She asked with the tilt of her head as she looked up cutely at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked away from Chloe to stare at Trixie. “Yes.”

“What is it like down there?” Trixie asked cutely.

Lucifer thought about telling her the truth. “Lonely even with all the demons around. Since all my friends aren’t down there with me.”

“Am I one of your friends?” Trixie asked cutely.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Something like that. Would you like me to sing you a song?”

Trixie nodded her head cutely. “Yes please.”

Lucifer winked at Chloe before he looked back at Trixie as he started to sing. “Ok, ok, I see what's happening here  
You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange  
You don't even know how you feel  
It's adorable  
Well, it's nice to see that humans never change  
Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes, it's really me, it's Maui  
Breathe it in  
I know it's a lot  
The hair, the bod  
When you're staring at a demi-god  
What can I say except, "You're welcome"  
For the tides, the sun, the sky  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome  
I'm just an ordinary demi-guy  
Hey  
What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling yea high?  
This guy  
When the nights got cold  
Who stole you fire from down below?  
You're lookin' at him, yo  
Oh, also I lassoed the sun  
You're welcome  
To stretch your days and bring you fun  
Also, I harnessed the breeze  
You're welcome  
To fill your sails and shake your trees  
So what can I say except you're welcome  
For the islands, I pulled from the sea  
There's no need to pray, it's okay  
You're welcome  
Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me  
You're welcome  
You're welcome  
Well, come to think of it  
Kid, honestly I could go on and on  
I could explain every natural phenomenon  
The tide, the grass, the ground  
Oh, that was Maui just messing around  
I killed an eel  
I buried its guts  
Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts  
What's the lesson?  
What is the take-away?  
Don't mess with Maui when he's on a break-away  
And the tapestry here on my skin  
Is a map of the victories I win  
Look where I've been  
I make everything happen  
Look at that mean mini-Maui just tickety-tappin'  
(Ha ha ha ha ha ha, hey)  
Well, anyway let me say, "You're welcome" (you're welcome)  
For the wonderful world, you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome (you're welcome)  
Well, come to think of it, I gotta go (hey)  
Hey, it's your day to say, "You're welcome" (you're welcome)  
'Cause I'm gonna need that boat  
I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome (you're welcome)  
'Cause Maui can do anything but float  
You're welcome  
(You're welcome)  
You're welcome  
And thank you.” Lucifer bowed at Trixie and Chloe.

Trixie giggled softly.

Chloe walked over and kissed Lucifer on his cheek. “You’re welcome from Moana?”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Sang by Dwayne Johnson too.”

“Cute,” Chloe said right before she was pulled into Lucifer’s lap and being snuggled. “Dinner is ready.” She said as she got up.

Trixie smiled as she got up and followed after her mother.

Lucifer smirked softly as he picked his cup up and looked forward before his eyes glowed red as he winked at nothing what so ever. Before he stood up and followed after them as well. As he whispered softly. “Your welcome readers.”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved the hidden message and say the song goes. "Your welcome."


End file.
